III - Lost and Found
by This Modern Glitch
Summary: A short drabble about Hiei/Botan. She had been missing for quite some time and yet none of the team seemed to be able to find her. It was yet another example of how pathetic ningen could be Hiei mused to himself. Bored and more than a little irritated with their pitiful complaints Hiei took to the search himself, in secret of course.


A/N: Not much to say, I just got back into YYH and and I remembered how much I loved the two of them. This one started off with the intention of being about Hiei and Botan but somehow turned into a little sibling fic about Yukina and Hiei whihc is alright too, I love them just as much. Everything about this world gives me feels. I guess this just turned more into a fic about the two lovely ladies of his life. Sorry if Yukina isn't on point, I don't have much experience writing her. I always feel like Hiei is gruff in his affection toward Botan because he doesn't want to care about her even though he can't help it so he hides it by being mean to her, like a little boy with a school crush.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character's associated with it. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: She had been missing for quite some time and yet none of the team seemed to be able to find her. It was yet another example of how pathetic ningen could be Hiei mused to himself. Bored and more than a little irritated with their pitiful complaints Hiei took to the search himself, in secret of course.

_III - Lost and Found _

* * *

><p>She had been missing for quite some time and yet none of the team seemed to be able to find her. It was yet another example of how pathetic ningen could be Hiei mused to himself. Bored and more than a little irritated with their pitiful complaints Hiei took to the search himself, in secret of course. He didn't need them thinking he actually cared about the ferry girl. Flitting across the treeline Hiei allowed his Jagan to open, seeking out Botan's energy and locking in on it. Once he had a lock on her energy signature he turned in the appropriate direction, quickly gaining on the girl's location. Hiei could hardly believe what he found.<p>

In the middle of a tree branch Botan lay sleeping peacefully, her eyelids flickering back and forth quickly as she dreamed. At first Hiei had wanted nothing more than to push her off the branch, waking her from her stupid little dream but as he looked at her something overcame him and he found himself gathering her up in his arms instead. He knew that if she'd woken while he'd been carrying her, Hiei would have dropped her like a rock and left her where she fell. Luckily for Botan she was a heavy sleeper and Hiei carried her back to Genkai's temple without incident.

The team, all out looking for the ferry girl, had left the temple empty and so Hiei walked through the door with Botan in his arms; unaware of a third presence in the other room. He laid her down gently on a mat before turning to go. However, in the doorway stood the ice apparition Yukina, holding her kimono sleeves softly as she watching Hiei so carefully place Botan down.

"That was a nice thing for you to do Hiei. You really do care for them underneath your facade don't you?" She smiled to him, oblivious of the devastating effect it had on Hiei.

"I… I was tired of hearing the others complaining so I went out and found her. That was all." Hiei said, less gruffly than he would have to anyone else. Yukina was special, he couldn't yell at her even if he wanted to. Not even to save his reputation.

"It's alright Hiei, I won't tell them." Yukina assured the quiet man, knowing the way he liked the others to view him. She wouldn't dream of taking that away, "Just promise you'll come by to see us every once in a while? We miss you greatly when you're gone."

"Hn." Hiei said, standing close to her a moment before headed for the nearest door. "I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure there's sweet snow around."

Yukina's smile was the brightest one she'd had in weeks and no one knew why, not even Botan.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews Appreciated<p> 


End file.
